


3339 Pieces

by JustAnother_TrashyChild



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnother_TrashyChild/pseuds/JustAnother_TrashyChild
Summary: I made a story on a short story generator and I wanted to share it, enjoy!Generator: https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/story/
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 6





	3339 Pieces

Haruhi Fujioka was thinking about Tamaki Suoh again. Tamaki was a grateful lover with pretty hands and blonde legs. Haruhi walked over to the window and reflected on her grand surroundings. She had always loved beautiful Ouran Academy with its fancy, fair fountains. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel happy.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a grateful figure of Tamaki Suoh.

Haruhi gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was an adorable, clever, tea drinker with fragile hands and sloppy legs. Her friends saw her as a sore, sticky student. But not even an adorable person, was prepared for what Tamaki had in store today.

The clouds danced like chatting frogs, making Haruhi jumpy. Haruhi grabbed a silver blade that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers. As Haruhi stepped outside and Tamaki came closer, she could see the tame glint in his eye.

Tamaki gazed with the affection of 1982 cowardly obedient owls. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want love." Haruhi looked back, even more jumpy and still fingering the silver blade. "Tamaki, no way in hell, Senpai," she replied. They looked at each other with stressed feelings, like two handsome, hot horses eating at a very kind accident, which had piano music playing in the background.

Haruhi studied Tamaki's pretty hands and blonde legs. Eventually, she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," began Haruhi in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you Tamaki." Tamaki looked concerned, his emotions raw like a repulsive, relieved ruler. Haruhi could actually hear Tamaki's emotions shatter into 3339 pieces. Then the grateful lover hurried away into the distance. Not even a cup of tea would calm Haruhi's nerves tonight.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft-  
> I thought this was really funny and I hope you do too. 
> 
> Short Story Generator: https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/story/


End file.
